A Hero Moves Forward
by Lunar Skky
Summary: Isabella Swan was almost to a place where she could be content with her life. Then her boyfriend got into an accident and her pregnant, estranged mother falls into a coma leaving her with more on her plate than desired. How will she cope with these new circumstances? Sequel to Slowly Forward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to my wonderful readers. Thank you for sticking with me on this bumpy journey. Still waiting on that intership to come through, and it's made me kinda depressed. Me depressed = No writing mojo. I woke up this morning determined to get out of that funk. So here I am. Last time you saw the gang, Edward was awake and Bella was given an ultimatum. This...is where they are now.**

* * *

**NINE MONTHS AGO**

**WASHINGTON D.C**

"What do you mean? But, I thought you said her vitals were improving doctor? I don't even know where to begin looking for all her important documents, let alone track down her lawyer or anything like that! Oh God!" I've cried too much during this entire ordeal._ How many tears can one person shed? How many more tears must I shed? These chips refuse to fall my way._

Standing not two steps away from me is the man who brought my world crashing down too many times to count. And yet, here he was, doing it all over again!

"Listen, Ms. Swan, I understand that you and your mother only just found each other again…but, right now you're her only connection to the outside world. So you're going to have to do this for her. You already made the hardest decision when you approved an aggressive treatment plan. Your little sister is progressing wonderfully, soon we should be able to take her off of the respirator. She'll still need to tube feed though. You don't have to worry about her just yet. Right now you need to focus on your momma's affairs." My heart clenched in fear. Fear of being responsible for her life yet again. Fear of losing her more permanently. Just pure, unadulterated, fear.

Dr. Gerandy had been a great help during this entire ordeal, he kept me informed and calm. But what he was asking me to do right now…it's just too much. I'm barely strong enough to decide what I ought to eat for dinner tonight, how am I to pull all of this together?

"I- I don't know if I can. That'll mean going back to her apartment, and rifling through her things again. Are you sure you need these things right now?"

"I'm afraid so Isabella. We need to be able to know how to proceed if things don't turn around."

"Okay."

_I'm a grown woman, I can do this! Right?!_

"Hey, Jake? Wanna go for a ride with me?"

Jake, my best friend in the whole world, came all the way from Forks, Washington to spend two weeks with me. To lend me the support I so desperately needed at a time when my life was falling apart. My boyfriend was in an accident induced coma, an accident which was my fault. He was out looking for me after I had inexplicably disappeared with so much as a word. In my defense my mind hadn't been in the right place, I was focused on getting to my mother. Since then his condition has drastically improved, and he's now back home with his parents, recuperating.

Speaking of my mother, when I had been asked to make the decision between letting my sister go full term or delivering her to give Renee a fighting chance I hadn't known what to do. I mean, I barely knew Renee anymore, and here I was being held responsible for her life and that of her unborn child. What was I supposed to do? That's when I had a come to Jesus talk with myself. Just because Renee and I were still rocky didn't mean I should punish my future sister because of it. They told me that she would survive outside of the womb with the proper attention. So I took the leap of faith. But that decision wasn't the miracle salve I was expecting it to be. Renee didn't instantly turn around with her new treatment. Which now put me in yet another predicament. Organizing her final rights, and other fine details, in case the treatment didn't work. Fuck my life!

Pulling into Renee's driveway my eyes blur and I feel a panic attack coming on. Jake tries to calm me down, but nothing is working, I just couldn't seem to catch my breath. After hyperventilating for Lord knows how long, I finally pull myself together. I can do this.

Three hours later I managed to set up an appointment with Renee's lawyer, find her financial documents, and get back to the hospital.

As I walk towards Renee's room, I spot a familiar figure hovering over her. The grin on my face is painful, but it's so good to see his face.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Short and sweet. Were you expecting Charlie to come? Next chapter will be a look at the gang in the present day. You will get some snippets of what happened after Charlie turned up along the way. Reviews are welcome, signed in reviewers are appreciated! See you next Monday!**

**Lunar**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am awed and humbled by the response I've gotten for the first chapter already! I have the best readers! Thank you. Anyhoo… Bella, anybody?**

* * *

Tyler's little feet were padding through the house at his top speed running away from me. That is fast becoming his favorite game in the whole world. The 'run from Bella' game.

I let him get as far as the living room before I actually catch him this time. Each day I let him get a little bit further.

His little giggles are something that could be bottled and sold as immediate antidepressants.

But unfortunately it's also loud. And it wakes the babies.

"Oh oh! Look at what we did! Alright mister you're coming with me. We need to go fight off the bad dream eating monster that's attacking the babies...can you help me do that?"

He nods his head in affirmation. He is always so willing to help.

**~AHMF~**

_Since the day Rose brought little Emmely Farren Cullen home he was smitten. Luckily he had already gotten used to the idea of a baby around with Hannahbelle Truth Swan. With Renee still in the hospital, and Edward and I having custody of her, he had seven months of baby adjusting time before Rose finally went into labor. I had the task of coming up with a name for Belle and it was time intensive going through all the possible options. But then again, I had nothing but time. I knew this baby needed a name that was unique but still beautiful and timeless. Hannahbelle just fit, and there was nothing more honest than an innocent life, so I decided her middle name should be Truth. The hardest part was deciding upon a surname. I decided to go with Swan because that douche who knocked Renee up doesn't deserve having his legacy live on through Belle, and Renee's maiden name...no. So, Swan. I hoped Renee wouldn't mind..._

**~AHMF~**

Belle is a little colicky these days so her sleep, whether she's awakened accidently or not, is never very restful or for very long. Emmely, on the other hand, usually sleeps through anything so I know something other than Tyler is making her so fussy.

When we get to the shared nursery I pick up Belle and place her in the baby carrier. I strap it on and then reach in to grab Emmy. Emmy immediately stops crying but Belle struggles to get free of her restraints.

"Ty. Can you hand me Belle's passy? It's right next to you. Yes, that's it. Thank you sweetheart." I give him a kiss, remembering that he's still a baby himself. He may like having the babies around but that doesn't mean he should be given any less love or affection.

I push the pacifier into Belle's mouth to distract her for a bit so that I can get Emmy changed and back to sleep.

After a couple minutes her eyes droop and she's out for the count. All a baby needs is a full stomach, a clean diaper and love. Emmy has all of that and more.

With her safely in her crib I focus on Belle. I mix some 'Gripe water' And give it to her. It seems to be working and so Rose and I have stuck to giving it to her whenever she seems to be feeling under the weather.

The idea had been to have me take care of the babies solo for the first two weeks that Rose had to go out to work. In the middle of the second week however I realized that that simply could not work. Two babies, Tyler plus my classes? I was burning out, and fast. So, Emmett took some extra leave and has been helping me out as well. Today I'm on my own though. He had to go to a doctor's appointment with Rose.

Belle and I head to the kitchen. Well, I go to the kitchen and Belle has no choice but to tag along since she's strapped to me. Tyler has run off yet again. This time to play with his blocks. His attention span mirrors Emmett's, it's hard to believe they're not related. But then again, you don't have to be blood to be related, and being blood doesn't mean you have a relationship.

Sometimes old resentments resurface, but now it doesn't cause me to get in a funk like it previously would. Now I know that I have enough people in my corner, people that love me through thick and thin. I just hope that if and when Renee comes to stay with us in New York we can pick up where we left off.

In the middle of whipping some eggs, the telephone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. I just finished my therapy session for the day. Feel like some company?" The velvety smooth voice of my boyfriend causes my face to light up fire engine red. Despite the fact that we've been together for over a year, I still blush when he shows me affection.

"Edward. Hi! You know I would never say no to your company. It's already been a hectic morning."

"Aw, my poor baby. Was it Belle?" The concern in his voice causes my heart to constrict.

"It was just a little bit of everything. Not to mention the fact that the internet is down so I couldn't connect to my webinar this morning. I already called the company but they won't be here for another two hours at least." I know I probably sound like a whiny brat but, it's just been that kind of day.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can. I've gotta go, see you soon."

"Bye!" _God, I love that man!_

**~AHMF~**

"Bells! Door bell!" Teddy runs into the nursery to tell me what I knew on my own._ He is so adorable!_

"Thanks buddy. Wanna help me answer the door?" Together we make our way to the door as I try to surreptitiously fix my hair. It's only been a few hours since I've last seen him but my heart races in anticipation.

I open the door and his brilliant smile greets me. I can't help but jump into his arms and hold on for dear life. At this angle I have the perfect view of the scar on his jaw, and I flash back to the moment when I got the news of his accident. My heart had stopped, and my world crashed. There was nothing more that I could have dealt with at that point, and yet, I survived it. And miraculously, so did he. The coma was scary, but the damage was minimal. Physical therapy was the only other lingering reminder of how close he had come to not making it out, how close my world had come to ending.

"Hey."

"Hi. Thanks for coming."

As he watches the kids I fix us some lunch and warm some milk for the babies. In the next three hours Rose and Emmett should be home and I could finally put up my feet. I think it's time Rose and I have a talk...one that I'm really not looking forward to.

Over lunch I tell Edward what I'm thinking and he agrees that it makes sense. As Edward clears the table the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello, good afternoon. May I speak with Miss Isabella Swan please," a gravelly voice asks me.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Roberts, I've been consulting with Dr. Gerandy and Dr. Cullen on your mother's case. Well we've had some progress since we last spoke. As you know, the drugs have begun to affect her kidney, and so we've had to reduce the dosage. Apparently that's what has been needed in order to see some real improvement in her condition. We have great hope that she will be up and moving within the month. Also, the pressure on her spine is going down." Renee has been out of her coma for about three months now, but she has been unable to move, or even speak, and has to be fed using a tube. She began breathing on her own about a month ago, but that was all. They had finally diagnosed her with _nescio quod_ _syndrome_ brought on by a severe reaction to some new dietary supplements that she had begun taking. The symptoms supposedly come on slowly, and by the time anyone noticed that something was wrong you would be well on your way to a coma. It is such a rare condition that diagnosing takes a long time.

"That's great! Do you think I will be able to bring her home soon then?" I haven't seen Renee since the day she woke up, and even then I could only spend a week with her due to school starting back up. Even though she couldn't talk I sat with her, and told her all about what she'd missed. Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to bring in Belle, but I showed her pictures. I watched on helplessly as tears streamed down her eyes. I wished there was something I could do to help her.

"I can't make any promises, but things are looking good. It's definitely a possibility. Actually, the reason I really called was to ask if you would be able to fly up over the weekend. To let her see her daughter. We strongly believe that seeing Hannahbelle will aid in her recovery." _What am I? Chop liver? Won't seeing me help too? No! I won't go back to that place! I am better than this. I will fly up there with Belle and let them bond. Then we'd fly home and get on with our lives. At least until Renee came home._

"Sure, that can be arranged." I immediately begin planning the trip in my head and decide that it could be a relaxing trip for all of us. A change of scenery for the kids and a much needed vacation for us adults. And at least I'll have my support system with me during what may be a heartwrenching reunion.

"That's great. Well, I'll see you then Miss Swan. Good bye." I immediately sent off a text to Emmett letting him know that I needed to speak with him and Rose as soon as they got home, then I went into the living room and joined Edward and the kids.

**~AHMF~**

After I tell Rose and Emmett about the trip, we booked our flights and began looking for places to stay. Edward left about an hour after the phone call from Dr. Roberts to head to class. The kids were all napping, which left us free to get all the arrangements out of the way before the weekend hit.

I decided that I would discuss my decision to step down as their nanny when we get to D.C. As much as I love those kids, I just can't juggle it all any more. My schoolwork is suffering and I am mentally and physically drained all the time now. I wish it didn't have to end this way, but I have no other choice. After seeing what Renee and Edward had to go through to survive, my well-being has to be my top priority.

* * *

** BTW, my mother always told me that if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. So please, no flames! Oh and the syndrome that I gave Renee translates to _inexplicable coma_ in Latin and is very non-existent. Lol.**

**See you next Monday. That chapter should be a bit longer. **

**Lunar**


End file.
